


Friends

by Inspiration_Team



Category: STRAY - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstood, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Después de un año desde su abrupto rompimiento con Lee Felix, por un malentendido, Hwang HyunJin cree que es buen momento para intentar contactar con su ex novio y limpiar su imagen. Intentar volver a ser amigos, tal vez, a pesar de que muy en el fondo, sabe que espera más... Siempre estuvo esperando más.Know we didn't end this so goodBut you know we had something so goodSo I'm wonderin'Can we still be friends?Can we still be friends?Doesn't have to endAnd if it endsCan we be friends?-Justin Bieber - Friends-
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 11





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi! uwu  
> Este es mi primer OS para esta preciosa couple que me tiene enamorada. Escuchando la canción "Friends" de Justin Bieber, imaginé que sería un escenario perfecto para el HyunLix así que este es el resultado.  
> Espero que les guste. ♡

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y su mirada aún se encontraba enfocada en la nada, solo pareciendo poder prestarle atención a la canción que sonaba por los parlantes de su equipo de música... En las letras.

_Know we didn't end this so good_

_But you know we had something so good_

_So I'm wonderin'_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Doesn't have to end_

_And if it ends_

_Can we be friends?_

Fue imposible escuchar la canción y no pensar en esa persona… _Lee YongBok._

Felix apareció en su mente de pronto, llenándolo de un sentimiento que no terminaba de ser amargo, pero sí incómodo, porque aún pesaba en su mente de una forma dolorosa.

Se preguntaba cómo estaba y qué estaría haciendo justo en ese momento, y no solo eran esas preguntas… Tenía demasiadas y, por el contrario, escasas respuestas.

Se sentía curioso, tenía que ser eso.

Era simple curiosidad o eso quería creer, a pesar de que él solo no pudo dejar de anhelar al de pecas. Hacía lo imposible para engañar a su ansioso cerebro y tratar de convencerlo de que si no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que significó un todo en su vida hasta hace muy poco, era porque la culpa seguía pesando en él…, pero había algo más, lo sabía.

¿Estaría bien llamarlo, cierto? Era un largo tiempo el que había pasado después de todo.

No terminaron lo suyo de la mejor ni más sana manera y eso fue culminante al momento de decidir si tratarían de arreglar siquiera un poco ese desastroso final que tuvieron.

No pasó… Eventualmente perdieron contacto y todo quedó en un simple y miserable adiós que lo seguía persiguiéndolo, día y noche, porque algo dentro de él parecía no querer aceptarlo aún.

—¿Qué has sabido de él? —Le preguntó ChangBin, su amigo y su única fuente de información respecto a Felix.

Encogió los hombros y bufó antes de responder lo que, sospechaba, ya sabía el pelinegro.

—No más que tú, eso es seguro.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres “arreglar” las cosas. —Enfatizó ChangBin, esa maldita palabra con los dedos y sonriendo, haciéndole bufar a nueva cuenta—. Es decir, Felix sigue decepcionado de ti y todo lo que pasó, HyunJin. No creo que puedas cambiar eso tan fácilmente, aunque tengas las mejores intenciones. 

Comprendía la razón de ChangBin para hacer las cosas de esa manera. Él podía ser su mejor amigo, no obstante, Felix también era alguien muy especial para éste así que sí, entendía esa neutralidad, aunque no la aceptaba.

Se lo merecía de todas maneras. Había sido el único culpable del desenlace que tuvo con Felix. Estaba convencido de que fue un patán; un desgraciado sin corazón; un animal sin compasión y miles de adjetivos que escuchó de JiSung y SeungMin, pero lo juraba, estaba arrepentido y él tenía su propia verdad que nunca pudo llegar a los oídos de Lee.

—No lo sé, hyung. Quiero arreglar las cosas con él; no para que vuelva conmigo, sólo dejar las cosas bien. —Se sinceró, suspirando al final—. Ser amigos, sabes.

—No lo sé, HyunJin. —Suspiró de igual modo, el más bajo, tomándose demasiado tiempo solo para darle un sorbo a su trago—. Es porque ambos son mis amigos que pienso que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas como están. Ha pasado un año ya; Felix ha rehecho su vida y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. 

No, no era más una opción.

Y claro que rehízo su vida. Había estado saliendo con JeongIn, un modelo de la compañía donde trabajaba, por un par de meses y no funcionó, era todo. Su vida no estaba estancada como ChangBin, Bang Chan, MinHo y WooJun pensaban.

—Ha pasado un año, ChangBin. No puedo dejar las cosas así por más tiempo. Tengo derecho a limpiar mi imagen, ¿cierto?

El mayor pareció meditarlo después de recordar su motivo y el tiempo transcurrido, y por fin esa noche creyó que su amigo estaba de su lado. Un año era un largo tiempo y muchas cosas deberían haber cambiado.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerle daño. —Finiquitó el mayor y él, por primera vez desde que se habían saludado, sonrió cuando ChangBin le mostró la pantalla de su móvil donde estaba el número de Lee Felix, rindiéndose a ayudarlo—. ¡Y no le vayas a decir que yo te lo di! JiSung me mataría.

—No te preocupes —aseguró con sinceridad, demasiado agradecido.

Finalmente tenía el nuevo número de Felix, para cualquier cosa que viniese en la segunda parte de su plan o lo que se le ocurriese primero. No estaba preparado, tenía que reconocerlo y aun así estaba dispuesto a todo.

Pensó eso mientras manejó a casa esa noche y siguió pensándolo cuando terminó sentado en el sofá y no prestándole atención a la película que estaban transmitiendo en algún canal.

¿Debería llamar ese mismo día?

Tenía miedo y con justa razón. Felix siempre era una persona amable sin embargo no esperaba el mismo trato cuando le había hecho bastante daño. No hablaban hace un año entonces sí, estaba asustado de que todo saliera mal.

Joder, estaba asustado, pero llevaba esperando por ese instante demasiado tiempo entonces el miedo no tenía que significar nada en su decisión, y no estaba condicionándolo en lo absoluto.

Tal vez no una llamada y mejor un mensaje… Eso sonaba menos estresante tanto para Felix como para sí mismo.

Pero no.

Vamos, él era un real idiota así que siguiendo ese estúpido impulso, tuvo que borrar el mensaje un par de muchas veces, no decidiéndose por dónde empezar ni sabiendo exactamente qué palabras serían las más adecuadas, terminando por cansarlo pronto.

¡No! Definitivamente iba a hacerlo.

_Llamar._

Uno, dos, tres.

_Cortar._

¡Mierda!

Uno, dos, tres.

_Cortar._

¡La puta madre!

Uno, dos, tres.

_Cor…_

_—¿Diga_? —La santísima madre que le parió. Joder, joder, joder.

—Hola, Felix —habló bajito, casi queriendo susurrar—. Soy HyunJin.

Y silencio se instaló en la línea un par de infinitos minutos. Esperó nervioso, sin decir nada y dándole el espacio que necesitaba Felix que no había colgado, cosa que tenía que ser buena señal.

_—Eh… Hola, HyunJin_ —respondió finalmente, Lee, regalándole una profunda paz.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo, eh —dijo y quiso meterse un puñetazo por ser el más bobo hombre del planeta.

— _Uhm, sí._ —La voz de Felix era gruesa y serena, tal y como la recordaba.

Existían razones para que sospechara que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para contactar a Felix así que iba a aprovechar bien esa comunicación y si es que finalmente no funcionaba, dejaría ir todo sin remordimientos por su osadía de haberlo intentado siquiera.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Se acomodó en el sofá, estirando tanto como pudo el cuello encima del respaldar de su sofá y cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar a Felix y cómo se vería actualmente.

La última vez que lo había visto fue siete meses atrás, desde una esquina en la fiesta de ChangBin y respetando el espacio del menor que hizo un pedido claro el día que terminaron, casi rogándole que no quería verlo más.

Él respetó eso y por eso no lo buscó ni lo molestó. Esperó un tiempo que fuera respetuoso para el menor pero que pudiera soportar de igual manera. Un año era demasiado ya y no podía aguantar más. Ese era su límite.

_—Yo bien…, gracias_ —respondió Lix, escuchándose aún cohibido y confundido.

Mierda, podía entender todo sin embargo solo el jodido diablo sabía cuánto estaba disfrutando de volver a escuchar esa voz que significó paz en su vida y que estaba logrando hacerle recordar demasiadas cosas.

—Escuché que te graduaste. —Empezó una vez más, sonriendo sin rendirse —. Estoy muy feliz por ti, te lo mereces.

_—Gracias, HyunJin. Espero que estés bien igual._ —Ese era el Felix que conocía, aquel que no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo demás.

—Tu madre… ¿Ella consiguió abrir su estudio de arte? —preguntó algo más relajado luego de comprobar que Felix no iba a mandarlo a rodar por un tubo.

_—Sí, lo abrió hace poco._

—¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Finalmente lo ascendieron?

_—Eh, sí… Ya lo ascendieron._

No era estúpido; estaba siendo demasiado obvia la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo Felix pero mierda, realmente no quería rendirse; no ahora cuando finalmente había conseguido tenerlo al teléfono siquiera.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? —Lanzó una nueva pregunta, con la misma perspectiva, aunque empezando a sospechar que no estaba funcionando demasiado.

_—HyunJin… yo, ¿por qué has llamado?_ —Sí, no estaba funcionando.

Esa pregunta tan directa y con un mensaje tan claro que lo estaba dejando sin salida. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. ¿Qué debería decir cuando tenía tantas cosas en la mente que quería sacar?

—Quería saber cómo estabas; sólo eso, lo prometo. —Justificó sin poder pensar en una mejor respuesta y estando seguro de que no habría una mejor de todas maneras.

_—Creo que fui claro la última vez que nos vimos… No-_

Joder, era hora.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Felix, de verdad. Quiero que seamos amigos, sólo eso… Necesito explicarte demasiadas cosas y no sé, siento curiosidad por ti; por todo.

El silencio reinó en la línea una vez más, desesperándolo. Estaba abrumado por todo, pero siguió mirando al frente. No estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas allí, no aún. Felix tenía que escucharlo; era tiempo de hacerlo.

Pero era desesperante esperar, más si era capaz de escuchar la respiración acelerada de Lee, aunque fue eso mismo lo que consiguió dejarlo quieto. No había colgado ni le estaba exigiendo dejarlo en paz. Eso tenía que ser bueno, claro que sí.

_—HyunJin._

—Debes darme esta oportunidad, por favor. Solo una.

_—Yo…_

—Ha pasado un año, Lix. Por favor.

Lo escuchó suspirar, haciéndole saber que debía esperar; aun así, suspiró de igual manera y pensó que debería decir algo más; un por favor y rogar un poco tal vez. Cualquier cosa para conseguir su cometido.

Lo pensó, pero finalmente no necesitó decir más. Felix suspiró a nueva cuenta antes de responder:

_—¿Qué estás esperando exactamente?_

—No lo sé, invitarte a tomar algo o simplemente platicar un rato.

_—Yo… Debes dejarme pensarlo._

—Sí, no te preocupes; sólo te pido que me dejes seguir en contacto contigo.

_—Bien, me parece justo._

—Entonces te dejo en paz por hoy.

Felix rio un poco y eso le hizo sonreír sin más.

_—Hasta luego, HyunJin._

Cuando Lee colgó, algo dentro de cuerpo saltó. Aún no creía que todo hubiese salido tan bien. Su ex no sólo no había colgado, sino que estaba de acuerdo con que siguieran en contacto.

Dejó el móvil encima del sofá nuevamente, sólo para llevar sus manos hasta su rostro y ocultarlo entre estas. Sonrió en esa acción y casi rio por lo relajado que se sintió de pronto.

Todo el mundo podía decir que había sido una conversación fría, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Solo él sabía lo mucho que avanzó únicamente con haberse atrevido a hacer esa llamada.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, podía presentirlo. Sólo tenía que esforzarte un poco y podría conseguir los resultados esperados en un corto tiempo, o eso esperaba porque realmente estaba desesperado por hacer demasiado.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sí, estaba desesperado; cada día un poco más. Se dio cuenta de eso una semana después de haber retomado su “amistad” con Felix. Le escribía a diario y aunque su ex novio seguía respondiéndole de manera cortante, no se rendía.

Era la desesperación, aunque… ¿No podía estar desesperado de una manera incorrecta, cierto?

No, estaba convencido de que no. Estaba desesperado por buscar el perdón de Felix, era todo…, y estaba curioso por el menor. Saber qué había sido de su vida y muchas más cosas para siquiera intentar mencionarlas.

_*¿Cómo has estado?*_

Escribió rápido ese texto que empezaba a ser bien conocido para iniciar sus conversaciones con Felix.

—¿Es cierto que estas en contacto con tu ex? —preguntó con evidente interés, Bang Chan.

ChangBin, Bang Chan, WooJin y MinHo eran con justo reconocimiento, sus mejores amigos. Siempre podía contar con ellos y ellos podían contar con él. Una amistad que valoraba mucho.

—Sí, ChangBin me dio su número y lo demás es historia —respondió con toda la naturalidad posible.

Podía sospechar lo que estaba pensando Bang Chan y quería aclararle todo, incluyendo sus posibles razones. Eso hizo, aún si este no se lo hubiera pedido y con toda intención de no ser malinterpretado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero en serio, lo estoy haciendo para aclarar las cosas con él… y por curiosidad, ya sabes —agregó fingiendo desinterés.

Un desinterés que desapareció en un segundo cuando su móvil vibró en la mesa. Lo tomó sin cuidado y desbloqueó el móvil ante la sonrisa y mirada atenta de BangChan que decidió ignorar olímpicamente para prestarle atención al mensaje.

_*Hola, HyunJin. Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?*_

Bueno, los mensajes empezaban a ser más cálidos, o eso quería pensar al menos.

—¿Y no se lo tomó a mal? —Volvió a preguntar el mayor luego de dejar su propio móvil sobre la mesa del restaurante donde estaban almorzando nuevamente.

Tuvieron suerte de presentarse a la misma empresa y conseguir el trabajo allí. Era fotógrafo profesional y Bang Chan se encargaba del área de edición de la compañía que publicaba dos de las revisas más famosas de todo el país.

—Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. Es decir, en un inicio estaba bastante incómodo, pero ahora podemos hablar de manera más fluida —explicó al mismo tiempo que escribía un nuevo mensaje.

_*Bien, casi terminando de almorzar. ¿Tú?*_

—Felix es un buen chico. —Asintió sin dudar cuando escuchó aquello, estando totalmente de acuerdo. Felix era un chico excepcional.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quiero arreglar las cosas con él? —Lanzó una pegunta sonriendo.

_*Igual, aunque almorzando recién. Los niños se fueron tarde hoy*_

Felix le había contado en la llamada que tuvieron dos días atrás, que logró conseguir un trabajo de medio turno en una academia de baile donde sus alumnos, en su mayoría, eran niños.

Se sorprendió cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje y es que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responder el anterior.

_*¿Cómo está tu mamá?*_

—Creo que puedo entenderte y ya que no vas a rendirte solo puedo aconsejarte que hagas las cosas paso a paso y con paciencia.

Le sonrió a Bang Chan y este le devolvió la sonrisa levantándose de la mesa, siguiéndolo en un silencio que agradeció porque necesitaba y quería concentrarse en ese último mensaje de Felix que lo tenía sonriendo como un idiota.

Sí, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que Bang Chan le acababa de aconsejar y es que se lo repetía día a día, aun así, era difícil, mucho más ese día que Felix avanzó por cuenta propia en ese contacto amical, aún frágil, que ellos tenían.

Vamos, le había preguntado por su mamá. Eso no era cualquier cosa considerando que ellos estaban empezando recién a romper el hielo de esa relación cordial que mantenían.

_—Trataré_ —Se dijo mentalmente y mentalmente también se rio de su respuesta.

_*Bien, siempre me está preguntando por ti.*_

¿Era una buena respuesta? ¿No era demasiado apresurada? Esperaba que no.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Suspiró estirándose en el cómodo sofá. Estaba cansado hasta la mierda y aún con cosas que hacer tenía que, además, escoger algunas fotos de la última sesión que había hecho ese día y mandárselas a Bang Chan. 

Necesitaba vacaciones, eso era seguro…, o algún tipo distracción.

_*¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?*_

Como esa distracción que amenizaba sus días y horas: **Lee Felix.**

Le había mandado un mensaje justo antes de salir del trabajo y Felix estaba respondiéndole recién. No importaba, sabía que el menor estaba en clase a esas horas. 

_*En realidad debo entregarle las fotos al editor hoy para que queden listas antes de la fecha de impresión*_

Sonrió al recibir una respuesta sumamente rápida. No alcanzó a revisar ninguna de sus redes sociales cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje, haciéndole olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

_*Te están explotando, HyunJin hyung*_

Desde algún momento, no recordaba ya cuál, Felix había empezado a llamarlo hyung nuevamente y a tener mucha más confianza al abordarlo. Era un progreso mayúsculo.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde que ellos volvieron a tener contacto y en ese punto estaba más que convencido de tener la oportunidad de avanzar aún más.

Lo había estado pensando desde hace unos días y no existía razón para no hacerlo, según él. Necesitaba eso, cuanto antes mejor… y ese día era bastante posible.

Era posible.

_*Solo cuando tenemos que entregar las fotos para portadas de algunas revistas*_

_*No deja de ser maltrato, lo sabes*_

Rio sólo un momento al leer la respuesta de Felix, al otro ya estaba serio nuevamente, pensando en cómo debería abordar el tema para no abrumar a Felix.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ser directo y sincero, como siempre había sido.

_*Mamá volvió a preguntar por ti. Me pregunto si estarías disponible para acompañarme a su cumpleaños este sábado. Realmente siento que le agradará mucho verte, al igual que papá*_

Así de directo, Felix lo conocía.

Esperó su respuesta un largo tiempo y decepcionado pensó que había sido una muy mala idea luego de que una hora pasara y no recibiera ninguna respuesta…, pero su móvil vibró en ese instante, produciéndole unos nervios que pocas veces sentía y haciéndole olvidar todo lo anterior.

_*Sí, estaría bien*_

Sí… ¡Joder, sí!

Felix había aceptado acompañarlo a esa fiesta cuando su madre ni siquiera estaba consciente de que llegaría a alguien más… Era una suerte que su madre adorara a Lee y que estaría completamente encantada de tenerlo allí el día en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

_*Pasaré por ti el sábado, a las tres*_

Felix no respondió y él no exigió una respuesta tampoco.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mierda, ni por un segundo pensó que fue mala idea; aún si los días fueron lentos y llenos de una ansiedad que no podía controlar; tampoco si Felix y él no volvieron a comunicarse desde esa vez.

Era sábado y joder, se sentía preparado y no a la vez.

Tenía que salir de casa ya mismo si quería llegar a tiempo para recoger a Felix, como habían quedado. Debía hacerlo y no retroceder si quería hacer bien las cosas con su, nuevamente, amigo.

—¡Bien, vamos allá! —exclamó en un tono de voz alto y golpeándose fuertemente el rostro con ambas palmas de sus manos.

Su caminar hacia su auto fue rápido aún si estaba nervioso y ya dentro de este, conduciendo, sus manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza el volante e incluso la caja de cambios. Estaba tan nervioso.

El recorrido se le hizo extrañamente largo y corto al mismo tiempo. Había estado esperado por ese momento toda la maldita semana y ahora que iba a por ello, no sabía que esperar.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo.

Bien, bien, bien.

Diez minutos después y pasó. Estaba frente de la casa donde Felix vivía con sus padres y mierda, no sabía si escribirle o ir a tocarle el timbre directamente. Optó por lo segundo. No estaba seguro de qué tanto estaban odiándole los padres de Felix de todas maneras así que era lo mejor.

_*Estoy frente a tu casa. Mi auto es el único de color negro estacionado acá*_

Esperó allí, sin recibir respuesta del menor y calculó que si en más o menos diez minutos Felix no respondía y bajaba, él tendría que ir a tocarle el timbre de la casa y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que viniese en consecuencia a ese acto arriesgado.

Dos minutos y gracias al infierno la puerta de la casa se abrió y Felix apareció por esta, dejándolo sin aire y quitándole también la capacidad de hilar correctamente sus pensamientos…

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Creía que no estaba respirando.

Su cabello no era más negro y estaba un poco más largo y tinturado de rosa. Se veía increíble vestido con ese jean negro y esa camiseta roja. Radiante como lo recordaba.

Felix se veía demasiado hermoso.

Despabiló violentamente cuando este tocó suavemente la ventana de su auto y lo saludó suavemente con la mano y una sonrisa que recibió como un chute de adrenalina.

Bien, mierda, bien.

—Hey, Felix —Lo saludó estúpidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras Felix subía a su auto y quedaban dentro, juntos.

—Hola, HyunJin —Le devolvió el saludo, el menor, casi sin moverse por lo rígido e incómodo que estaba según lo que veían sus ojos.

Tuvo que dejar de verlo como idiota y arriesgarse a asustarlo. Era la primera vez que se veían las caras luego de un largo año y lo último que quería era poner a Felix en un aprieto.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo de manera amable en un intento de derretir un poco ese incómodo muro de hielo invisible que se había formado en el ambiente por ellos.

—Eh, gracias. Tú también te ves bien —expresó Felix, bajito y sin mirarle aún.

—Gracias —Casi susurró.

No podía retroceder, vamos. Tenía que tener paciencia y avanzar poco a poco.

—Entonces… ¿ChangBin hyung también te dio la dirección de mi casa? —preguntó Felix, sonriéndole divertido y desapareciendo con su ternura ese denso ambiente en el que habían estado envueltos hasta hace solo unos segundos.

Rio viéndole atrapado. Mierda, Felix era tan listo y hermoso.

—Sí, pero no le vayas a decir nada a JiSung, que lo matará.

—Oh, no hay problema. —Levantó la mano Felix, mostrándole la palma de su mano—. Lo prometo.

_Tan hermoso, maldita sea._

—Bien, vámonos ya entonces —articuló con una sonrisa en los labios, hipnotizado con absolutamente todo en Felix y cuando lo vio asentir sonriéndole tuvo que recurrir a lo que le quedaba de autocontrol para arrancar el auto y no lanzarse a sus labios... Esos labios que extrañó con su vida entera. 

Joder… Por fin estaba sucediendo lo que tanto buscó y demonios, se sentía demasiado irreal para tomárselo con calma.

Demasiado irreal ver a Felix conversando alegremente con su madre que estaba más que encantada de volverlo a ver, al igual que su padre; verlo reírse mientras disfrutaba de la fiesta o simplemente sonreírle a cualquier persona, siendo tan amable y tierno como recordaba.

Era simple curiosidad, se repitió una y otra vez allí, sentado y sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras bebía una lata de cerveza, tomándose demasiado tiempo en cada sorbo porque tenía que llevar a Felix nuevamente a su casa y no quería exponerlo a ningún riesgo.

—Tu mamá es tan linda como siempre. —Escuchó a su costado, regresando a sí mismo y volteando a verlo.

Estaba allí, a su costado y sonriéndole hermosamente tierno. Felix era precioso; muchísimo más de lo que recordaba porque verlo nuevamente, estaba revolviendo todo eso dentro de él que intentó negar por tanto tiempo.

No tenía sentido hacerlo, lo sabía.

—Te extrañaba mucho. Nunca dejó de preguntarme por ti.

—Yo también la extrañaba… y a tu papá —recitó el ahora pelirosa —. Gracias por invitarme, HyunJin. Fue muy divertido.

—Gracias por venir, Felix.

El australiano solo sonrió, acomodándose un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja, nervioso. Su ex siempre le había parecido alguien muy fácil de leer gracias a su trasparencia y nuevamente allí, estaba comprobando que siquiera en eso, no cambió ni un poco.

Sabía cómo estaba sintiéndose Felix por su causa así que le dio un poco de espacio, dejando de mirarle y terminándose su lata de cerveza de un solo sorbo largo.

—Creo que debo volver ya —mencionó Felix luego de un momento en donde ambos se quedaron en un silencio nostálgico.

—Vale, vamos a despedirnos y te llevo a casa —Finiquitó sin darle tiempo a Felix para decir algo más. Sabía que se negaría a que lo llevase y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello. Él lo había traído y él iba a llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Así lo hizo… Felix y él se despidieron de sus padres y luego de que su madre le hiciera prometer que la visitaría pronto, llevó al más bajo a su casa, negándose una vez más a aceptar que este tomara un taxi.

Ahora estaban dentro del auto y frente a la casa del menor, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron. HyunJin tampoco dijo nada, respetando ese silencio.

No obstante, alguien debía romper ese silencio pronto... Él no lo hizo.

—Gracias por traerme, hyung —agradeció Felix, sonriéndole nervioso—. Debo entrar ya.

Fue en ese momento que, sintiendo esa despedida como una definitiva, pensó en decirle eso que estaba atorado en su garganta y se decidió en un segundo que debía hacerlo. No era un tipo que tuviera demasiada paciencia y, excepcionalmente, con Felix sí que tuvo demasiada.

Ese era el momento y no le importaba qué pasaría luego de que terminara de hablar porque podría vivir con la tranquilidad de saber que, siquiera, había intentado solucionar las cosas.

—¿Podemos hablar? Debo decírtelo hoy —mencionó sabiendo que Lee estaba entendiendo bien a dónde quería llegar.

Sus manos estaban sudando y pudo notar por el rabillo de su ojo, lo nervioso que estaba el más bajo, apretando las mangas de su chaqueta y jaloneando esta. Estaban en ese punto culminante una vez más y a pesar de su decisión a llevar todo hasta el final, no se sentía bien.

—¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Yo debo entrar y-

—Debe ser hoy —Lo interrumpió y sintiéndose valiente gracias a la desesperación, aseguró la puerta, sin mirar a Felix.

—HyunJin, no quiero saberlo. No me importa saberlo —afirmó el menor y su pecho dolió por una conocida razón que seguía evitando.

A Felix él no le importaba más.

—No te engañé, Felix. Sé que no me crees, pero no lo hice —declaró sin dejar de mirar frente a él y apretando el volante, dolido—. Estaba borracho, demasiado y cuando intenté levantarme para irme, me caí encima de Lia que aprovechó ese momento para besarme. Esa es la verdad, mi verdad. Luego llegaste tú y todo se arruinó para ambos… Es verdad, podría jurártelo, aunque sé que no vas a creerme de todas maneras y eso sigue doliendo.

Coherentemente, un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos luego de aquello. Felix no estaba diciendo nada, sin embargo, podía escucharle sollozar a su costado. Estaban tan heridos ambos y todo por un maldito malentendido que sucedió un año atrás.

—Déjame salir, HyunJin —exigió Felix en medio de su llanto—. Creo que te dije que no quería saberlo y sigo sin querer. Esto se terminó y no me importan tus razones.

¿Era todo, cierto?

Era todo…, no podía hacer nada más.

Rindiéndose quitó el seguro de la puerta del auto y no dijo más. Felix tenía la última palabra entre ellos y él se prometió que respetaría la decisión que el menor tomara luego de explicarle su verdad; esa que no le había dejado decir antes, hace un año.

—De verdad lo siento —articuló, por último, cuando Felix bajó del auto—. Nunca quise hacerte daño, no cuando eres la persona más hermosa e increíble del mundo y no cuando estás tan metido dentro de mi pecho porque siempre fuiste lo mejor y lo más importante que tuve en mi vida. —Su voz se apagó cuando la puerta quedó cerrada y el silencio lo ahogó.

No supo si Felix le escuchó y tampoco importaba demasiado cuando no iban a verse nunca más.

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Respetar el espacio de Felix; entrar en su vida una vez más, poco a poco, y declarar su verdad. No podía hacer nada más. Ese era el final.

Y dolía…, demasiado.

Vivió para convencerse de que todo se trataba de simple curiosidad y un interés por limpiar su imagen con Felix pero mierda, no era eso; no era solo eso. Lo supo desde el momento que pudo verle frente a él nuevamente, tan hermoso y radiante.

Amaba a Felix, tanto o más que cuando estaban juntos.

Mierda, eso no importaba ya; había terminado todo, una vez más. Arruinó las cosas por segunda vez y eso significaba un adiós definitivo, era obvio. No le quedaba absolutamente nada al lado de Felix.

No tendría su tan ansiada segunda oportunidad.

Lee no lo amaba, o eso parecía, y ya no quería comprobar si es que era así de todos modos. Había tenido suficiente, por ese día y por la vida entera seguramente.

—Lo siento. —Lanzó al aire y agachó la cabeza sintiendo como sus lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos, a pesar de intentar retenerlas. 

No solía llorar, nunca. Solo lo hizo dos veces en su maldita vida y por segunda vez, estaba haciéndolo por Felix. Las lágrimas que no quisieron parar ni siquiera cuando arrancó el carro.

Rio irónico en un momento cuando tuvo que parar frente a un semáforo. ChangBin le había advertido que era una mala idea y mierda que lo fue. Felix y él…, ambos estaban saliendo lastimados una vez más y todo por su jodida culpa.

Tal vez él más esta vez; seguía enamorado de Felix y este lo había olvidado ya… Finalmente el karma estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que él no fue infiel y todo era un malentendido. 

Pero lo había lastimado y era lo único que le importaba al destino al parecer, y a él también.

—¡Mierda! —Maldijo golpeando el volante con demasiada fuerza y ni eso le ayudó a desahogarse, ni siquiera un poco.

Mierda, dolía demasiado…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

—¿Quieres ir por unas copas? MinHo está demasiado estresado y quiere salir hoy —preguntó Bang Chan, acomodándose la chaqueta con torpeza.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero estoy cansado hasta la mierda. Solo quiero una ducha caliente e irme a la cama —dijo, justificándose de esa manera.

Bang Chan solo lo miró comprensivo y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a su invitación. Sabía que su amigo no le estaba creyendo esa estúpida excusa, pero no dijo nada más y él agradeció el gesto.

No estaba preparado para hablar de nada relacionado a Lee Felix.

—No te preocupes. Te veo mañana en casa de ChangBin entonces.

Se despidió del mayor prometiendo que asistiría a la reunión que estaba organizando ChangBin. Iban a juntarse los tres para jugar videojuegos, quejarse de sus vidas y beber tanto como pudieran.

Era un buen plan y se obligaría a disfrutarlo.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que perdió el contacto con el menor por segunda vez. Más de un mes tal vez, no estaba claro en su mente y aunque lo pensó mil veces, no volvió a molestarlo.

Borró todos los mensajes que le escribió a Felix y todas sus respuestas también, además del número de Lee, de sus contactos. Lo hizo únicamente para no caer en tentación y seguir jodiéndole la vida a su ex.

Amaba a Felix y por eso estaba despareciendo de su vida y dejándolo en paz. No quería verlo llorar otra vez y menos si era por su causa… Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, tenía meterse eso en la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Suspiró bajándose de su auto finalmente, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos necios y tercos. Joder, tenía que abandonar toda idea estúpida. Lo sabía, pero era tan difícil.

Felix no iba a volver a su lado nunca… Nunca. 

—HyunJin —habló alguien a sus espaldas, bajito y con la voz temblorosa.

Volteó violentamente, con el corazón en la boca e incrédulo, demasiado para creer lo que estaba pasando de pronto… Aquello que creyó imposible hasta hace solo unos segundos atrás.

Estaba allí… Felix, mirándole con un sonrojo evidente en el rostro, temblando por el frío o por estar frente a él, no lo sabía, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Demasiadas lágrimas.

—Hola —Lo saludó, sin saber qué más debería decir y no entendiendo porqué estaba Felix allí, buscándole nuevamente.

Joder, no quería quedarse con la duda; quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero nada estaba saliendo de su garganta. Todo parecía un sueño en ese momento y él no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo.

—Vine aquí sin saber si seguías viviendo en el mismo departamento —declaró el menor, sonriendo con los nervios evidenciándose en su rostro enteramente —. Es una suerte que aún lo hagas.

—Oh, es que es un buen lugar. —Elevó los hombros y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, ansioso—. ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó necesitando respuestas desesperadamente.

Felix no dijo nada y solo empezó a caminar hasta quedar frente a él, temblando todavía. Ambos se miraron por un largo momento, sin decir nada, pero gritando anhelo en sus expresiones.

No quería más decepciones, pero al mismo tiempo quería escucharlo. Su mente y estómago eran un desastre, por eso se quedó quieto, esperando sin moverse y casi sin pestañear.

Tampoco intentó consolarlo cuando empezó a llorar nuevamente, sintiendo que era lo mejor por las circunstancias dadas. No sabía si Felix quería que él lo tocase o siquiera, estuviera cerca suyo.

HyunJin no sabía nada.

—Lamento no haberte creído, HyunJin hyung —expresó con la voz entrecortada, Felix—. Soy tanto tonto… Tanto.

Se dio cuenta de que el castaño quería seguir hablando, aunque su voz se había extinguido en esa última palabra, dejándolo hecho un lío y llorando como un niño pequeño.

Maldita sea, no podía verle llorar.

Y por eso no pensó en nada y guiado únicamente por la rabia de ver a Felix llorar otra vez a causa suya, cortó el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ambos y lo estrechó en sus brazos, abrazándolo tan necesitado y desesperado como su corazón se lo exigía.

—No pasa nada, Lix. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y no eres un tonto.

Felix lloró más fuerte luego, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza y necesidad con la caían sus lágrimas, mojando su chaqueta y llenándolo de una sensación inexplicable.

Se sentía demasiado bien volverlo a tener en sus brazos y poder ser capaz de oler ese perfume suave que Felix jamás dejaría de usar porque, desde que él se lo regaló en uno de sus aniversarios, se volvió su favorito por siempre.

Nada los separó en un largo tiempo, ni siquiera el horrible frío que azotaba la cuidad en esa época y mucho más a esas horas de la noche. Su abrazo los mantuvo inmersos en ese pequeño paraíso del que no querían escapar nunca más.

—Deberíamos entrar. No quiero que te resfríes —mencionó, sacándolos sin querer realmente de ese sueño, preocupado por Felix. Solo por eso.

—Sí.

Lee lo miró a los ojos, con esas lagrimas bañando sus bonitos ojos; lagrimas que quiso limpiar y que así hizo. Sus dedos quitaron todo rastro de estas con cuidado, hasta dejar sus ojos un poco menos mojados.

—Te ves bonito incluso llorando —mencionó con naturalidad, sonriendo.

Felix le sonrió también, sonrojado.

—Dijiste que querías que fuera tu amigo —habló Felix, mirándolo con intensidad—. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Significa lo que quieras que signifique, Felix.

Sus miradas ardieron gracias a sus palabras… Nostalgia, felicidad, anhelo, incluso deseo. Eran demasiados sentimientos para poder explicarlo en palabras y que solo con mirarse podían entender.

—Entonces quiero ser tu amigo, Hwang HyunJin.

Sonrió después de eso. Solo ellos dos podían comprender lo que eso significaba y todo lo que acarrearía desde esa noche. Cada día, cada semana y cada año que pudieran estar con el otro. 

Sin miedo y sin pensar en absolutamente nada más, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del castaño y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos chocaron violentamente y con este acto también sus ansiosos labios.

Se besaron con anhelo.

Un beso que les prometió llegar hasta el final cuando terminaran dentro de su casa, amándose en el sofá o cualquier otro lugar porque todo parecía bueno esa noche; un beso que terminó de convencerlos de lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban, pero especialmente, un beso que significó un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas y también la continuación de esta.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente estoy demasiado enganchada con el HyunLix así que quiero escribir más cositas. Espero poder hacerlo pronto. Un fic no suena mal tampoco.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
